theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Umbrasis
"You are Sith! Sith? Yes. And no." - The Fanged God, one of the most powerful users of Umbrasis, discussing its nature. Umbrasis, usually called Shadow Teaching or Hae'tias by its practicioners, was a long forgotten art that is both the abundance and absense of the Force. Many say that it is simply a second aspect to the Dark Side as a whole, the Force being the other. Unless they are born with it, its few practicioners are typically given access to the art by becoming a Wound in the Force, for example Darth Nihilus or the Meetra Surik. It was originally discovered in the Spiral world of Khrysalis by an arachnid-like race of humanoids. It became a normal aspect of life until it was forbidden, then reestablished, then finally eradicated. The Shadow Web According to ancient Khrysalis writings, Hae'tias derives its power from a realm known as the Shadow Web (perhaps related to the infamous Nightmare Realm.) Many believe it is a twisted and backwards version of the known Universe. In the Shadow Web, all that is Light and comforting is nonexistant, and there is only eternal Darkness. There is no way for a non-Godly being to enter the realm. Primary and Combative Use #"Shadow Form" - Unless you are the Fanged God, you never truly become Darkness itself. As such, it sits in your long dead, black, frozen heart and waits to be unleashed at your will. When your Shadowy self is summoned, it manifests itself beside or behind you and idly waits for your action. You may have summoned it for one of three reasons: one, to attack the enemy, two, to defend against the enemy, or three, to empower allies. If you summoned the Shadow for offensive use, attacking the enemy would please it more and would grow in power until it completely overtook your physical body. At this point, you are at your most effective. Eventually the Shadow wears off and retreats back into your heart. This applies to all three forms - however, if you displease the Shadow or completely ignore it, it will become enraged and begin draining your life force until it kills you and permanently possesses your body. #"Dark Spark" - The main attack used by Umbrasis users. Unless you are of suitable power, it takes a few seconds to conjure. After casting, it manifests itself into purple and black lightning that, unlike regular lightning, actually darkens the area around it. It obliterates or explodes almost everything in its path after clinging on to it for a few seconds, even lightsabers or force shields. #"Darkfire" - Secondary attack for Umbrasis users. Essentially the ability to create purple and black fire on a whim, on a nearly unlimited scale. Can be compared to Force Storm. #"Shadow Pool" - Arguably the most powerful Shadow Magic attack and the hardest to master. It requires you to focus on your inner Darkness and channel out a pool of pure Shadow essence from the Shadow Web, forming a "pool" near you, then use a spiritual/dark form of telekinesis to launch it at your enemy or enemies. Capable of mass destruction and carnage in a matter of seconds. #"Parlor Tricks" - These include simple cosmic manipulations such as creating multiple versions of yourself or instantly disappearing and reppearing in another location anywhere you please. If used at its highest efficiency, it can be used to bind an object or thing to your will and lifeforce. #"Dark Side Flow" - The Dark Side is everywhere, whether it chooses to manifest in Force or Magic. As such, it can be used to completely corrupt mere organics. It behaves much like extreme midi-chlorian in a way that is can be used to instantly end someone's life or convert their mind and body to the Dark Side, though with sufficient concentration. The same method can also be used to corrupt a certain area, draining all life there and preventing anything that is Light to return there. A similar spell was used by the Sith Emperor Vitiate to completely ravage an entire planet and sacrifice all of its life to feed the Emperor's power. #"Dark Telepathy" - Much like the Force equivalent, Dark Telepathy can be used to implant false memories in someone's mind, communicate with someone when you are lightyears away, etc. #"Force Empowerment" - It remains to be seen whether Umbrasis or the Force is more powerful. But mastering one aspect can be a major boon for the other. As such, Shadow Sorcerors are known to have incredible proficiency in Telekinesis, Force Lightning, among other Dark Side Force abilities. #"Madness" - The ability to temporarily (or permanently) drive a being into total insanity. #"Deathly Rage" - Builds up all the rage inside the user and exerts it into their surroundings. Works like an extremely powerful Force Repulse. #"Space Bend" - Used to create temporary Black Holes and Wormholes. Extremely exahausting and laborious. Secondary Use/Spells #"Undying" - Temporarily grants immortality. Requires moderate cast time and sufficient concentration. #"Wither" - Spell that slowly destroys a target from the inside and out. Painless or painful, depending on your choice. Usually withered to death or until they come in contact with water or certain plant life. #"Inquisitor's Touch" - Mastery of this spell hightens power in Ancient Sith and Dark Side Alchemy/Magic ten fold. #"Hightened Battle Meditation" - Strengthens use of Battle Meditation. Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Category:Fictional Weapon